4 ncohes y una torment
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: La historia transcurre en un universo alterno, donde la hija del noble Yukimura, regresaba a su casa junto a su criada, y lo que pasó… / Chizuru x varios / cap 1/5-6 ...xD
1. kiss on the forehead

Aclaración: el universo Hakuouki no me pertenece (POR DESGRACIA! (?) ..xDD ), solo hago esto para entretenerme y saldar mi sed de shoujo (a listo… xDD )

La historia transcurre en un universo alterno, donde la hija del noble Yukimura, regresaba a su casa junto a su criada, y lo que paso…a! un detalle, las ropas de la mayoría de los personajes son las de la segunda temporada del anime… xD

Cap 1º~ kiss on the forehead

Ya pasaron tres días desde que salimos del colegio, la meta, regresar a casa por petición de mi padre, aunque dudo que sea simplemente "por que ya he pasado demasiados años formándome fuera de casa"… me acompaña Kaoru, una criada que envió mi padre, a este ritmo llegaremos aproximadamente en cuatro días.

-Señorita, creo que deberíamos parar por hoy, el clima amenaza lluvia-dijo Kaoru de pronto arrastrándome fuera de mis pensamientos.

-Bien, ya debemos de estar cerca del pequeño pueblo que señala el mapa, mejor apurémonos para llegar en ves de preparar el campamento aquí Kaoru

-Como diga señorita- y continuamos el viaje, aunque la lluvia nos encontró mas lejas que próximas del pueblo, estos días habíamos tenido un clima hermoso, calido durante el día, y no muy frío por las noches, con hermosos sol y luna sobre nosotras, pero aquella paz ya había acabado,-señorita, puedo ver las luces de una casa por esa zona- señalo de pronto Kaoru, es verdad, a lo lejos se distingue una casa, nos dirigimos hacia allí rápidamente, así todo llegamos completamente mojadas, bajamos de los caballos y tocamos la puerta, se escuchaban pasos del otro lado y una voz que parecía rezongar.

-¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué quieren?- dijo al momento que abría la puerta el propietario de la casa, era un muchacho bastante joven, cabello marrón corto y ojos verdes y brillantes como la esmeralda-¿están empapados por la lluvia!...pasen- dijo sin darnos tiempo a pronunciar palabra, entramos en la humilde casa, que consistía un pequeño comedor alumbrado por velas, y tres puertas una a cada lado, - disculpen el desorden, me estoy por ir y estoy arreglando las cosas para ello- acoto con una pequeña mueca en la boca.

-Gracias por invitarnos a pasar- dije- nos dirigimos hacia el oeste, y esta lluvia se interpuso en nuestro camino.

-No se preocupen, suele pasar en estas tierras, todo esta tranquilo y en pocos momentos se larga a llover, no tengo muchas comodidades para ofrecerles, pero pueden quedarse aquí por esta noche, ya que mañana me voy.

-Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Yukimura Chizuru, y ella es mi criada Kaoru

-¿Yukimura?, ¿Cómo el noble Yukimura… el medico?

-Veo que conoce a mi padre, si voy a su encuentro en un par de días

-Es un honor tenerle esta noche entonces… por favor acomodence a gusto…

-Quisiera, si no es mucha molestia, un cuarto donde poder quitarnos la ropa mojada con mi criada…

-¿Los dos?

-¿Los dos?-repetí un tanto fastidiada…otra ves ocurría lo mismo…

-¡Jajaja… ella es una chica!-exclamo entre risas Kaoru desde la otra punta de la habitación, no era la primera ves que sucedía, hasta mis propios compañeros de estudio antes me había confundido con un chico, ¿qué? ¡solo por que me gusta mas la ropa de chico (es mas cómoda) y la vista tengo que ser uno!

-Esta bien no se preocupe- agregue un tanto molesta, -¿Cómo es su nombre?

-Jeje, disculpe, mi nombre es Toudou Heisuke- dijo en tono de disculpas, vestía una camisa blanca y sobre esta un chaleco negro, pantalón negro y botas, a simple vista, una persona amable y simpática, mas o menos de mi edad- pueden pasar a aquel cuarto a cambiarse-indico señalando la puerta del fondo.

-Señorita yo iré después

-Como prefieras Kaoru- no la conozco muy bien, ella vino a buscarme con una carta firmada por mi padre, parece una buena chica, muy obediente, pero algo en ella no termina de cerrarme, capas es mi imaginación, a medida que la valla conociendo seguramente aplaque estas infundadas sospechas; cambie mi pantalón negro por otro similar que llevaba de repuesto, la camisa no, pues estaba apenas tocada por unas gotas, lo que estaba definitivamente empapado era el sobretodo negro que llevaba (empiezo a entender realmente por que la confusión de Heisuke), lo cambie por un chaleco rojo con muchos detalles bordados (¡que cómoda es la ropa de hombre!), cuando salí de la habitación Kaoru ya había preparado la cena sobre la mesa, juntamos nuestra comida con la de Heisuke y cenamos agradablemente.

-Bueno- dijo luego de un tiempo Heisuke, - había pensado que Chizuru y yo descansásemos en mi habitación- miro mi cara de sorpresa y un tanto colorada- pero viendo que realmente es una chica, prefiero que ustedes dos pasen la noche juntas en mi cuarto, yo me quedaré aquí.

Una ves arreglado esto, nos dispusimos a dormir; me levante con un sobresalto en mitad de la noche, algo me continuaba incomodando, despacio para no despertar a Kaoru salí de la habitación, para mi sorpresa encontré el comedor vacío, quien debía estar allí, no se encontraba, había un par de papeles un tanto desordenados sobre la mesa que antes tampoco estaban, la lluvia había parado, y los rayos de luna llena entraban por las dos ventanas de aquel cuarto, me acerqué curiosa a leer los papeles, eran cartas, cartas que… ¿yo conocía?, ¡si!, eran como las que Kaoru me había mostrado cuando se presentó, reconocí la letra y firma de mi padre en ellas, tome la que estaba mas próxima, estaba dirigida a Heisuke, con fecha de un mes atrás, la lleve debajo de la luz de la luna para leerla…

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- de pronto me ví rodeada por los brazos de alguien que con su mano derecha sujetaban la carta lejos de mi, con la izquierda me tapaban la boca, - ¿Cuánto llegaste a leer?- negué con la cabeza, -¿estas segura?- afirme con otro movimiento, -te voy a soltar, pero no intentes nada raro…- su voz sonaba distinta, se la notaba un poco mas sombría, en cuando Heisuke me soltó, tomo la carta de mis manos rápidamente y la junto con las demás, luego se volvió hacia mi, - señorita, ahí cosas de las que todavía no puede enterarse- me dijo tomándome entre sus brazos de frente esta ves,- de ello depende mi futuro, es un verdadera pena- tan pronto como se había movido, sentí sus labios sobre mi frente, luego se aparto- espero verla en mejor situación la próxima ves- agregó, luego se dio vuelta, tomo las cartas sobre la mesa, un pequeño bolso que antes no había notado y dos espadas, se ato un abrigo violeta a la cintura y salio de la casa, -cuando se valla por favor ciérrela con cuidado y guarde las llaves- monto a su caballo y desapareció en medio de la noche… dejándome a mi en medio de la oscuridad y desconcierto.


	2. kiss on the neck

Cap 2: kiss on the neck

Continuo el relato de nuestra travesía, después de que Heisuke se marchara nos aseguramos de cerrar bien la casa y retomamos nuestra marcha, por suerte la lluvia a pasado sobre nosotras y el cielo se encuentra completamente despejado, aunque por desgracias dejamos olvidado el mapa que teníamos en la casa, por lo cual estamos andando prácticamente sin rumbo desde que hace unas horas notamos que este nos falta, ya estábamos para ese momento demasiado lejos de la casa, por lo cual nos encontramos en un verdadero aprieto, no se ya cuanto nos habremos apartado del camino, para peor en estos lares no hay prácticamente nada de gente, no hemos visto un alma en horas.

-Señorita-señalo Kaoru luego de un hora mas de andar, -creo que a lo lejos veo a alguien- agrego señalando a la derecha, es verdad, a lo lejos se ve a una persona, sin dudarlo apuramos la marcha de nuestros caballos hacia el.

-Disculpe- dije acercándome a el con mi caballo- nos dirigimos al pueblo, pero temo que extraviamos nuestro mapa y estamos perdidas, podría orientarnos… por favor- agregue después de unos momentos de silencio, el hombre levanto la vista, tenia un cabello violeta hermoso peinado hacia un lado, el cual hacia juego con unos bellos ojos del mismo color, vestido íntegramente de negro, me hablo con una voz seria (que se la escuchaba a la ves un poco molesta) y apenas dirigiéndome la mirada.

-¿Hacia donde se dirigen?-preguntó

-Vamos al pueblo, tengo que encontrarme con mi padre que me ha mandado a llamar…

-Hacia allí me dirijo- añadió- pero me aparto de la ruta 10 kilómetros antes de llegar, puedo guiarlas hasta hay, si van calladas- dijo en un tono que sonó un tanto amenazante.

-Esta bien muchas gracias… disculpa ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Saito- respondió secamente

-Yo soy Chizuru Yukimura, y ella es mi criada Kaoru- pareció sorprenderle mi nombre pero no dijo nada, esto no es extraño, ya que mi familia es medianamente conocida por al zona, intente saber mas acerca de nuestro callado salvador, pero no obtuve ningún resultado, se mantuvo siempre muy reservado ante nosotras.

Andamos durante varias horas sin detenernos, fue al atardecer cuando recién paramos, y no para descansar, sino por un incidente que nos retuvo, el campo había estado silencioso hasta entonces, anda mas que el sonido del viento y nuestro andar, de pronto, a lo lejos, se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de unos caballos.

-Ocultémonos- sugirió Saito repentinamente, fuimos detrás de unos árboles (por ese entonces atravesábamos una zona muy tupida), unos minutos después pasaron frente a notros sin notarlo tres hombre a caballo, iban andando lentamente, así que se podía oír lo que decían…

-_En verdad estas seguro de esto… no creo que valga tanto al pena…-_decía un hombre alto y moreno, con un cabello que aun recojido era muy largo

_-Lo vale ciertamente_, _no habrá quien me detenga si lo logro, además no tiene salida, si no es eso, estalla la guerra-_ agregaba otro, un hombre con cabello rubio corto, y unos ojos que por la luz del atardecer parecían de un rojo intenso.

Ya no pudimos seguir escuchando, pues se alejaron de nosotros, quise salir del escondite, pero la mano de Saito me detuvo.

-Esperemos a que se alejen un poco mas- me dijo

-Pero…

-Además… los caballos están cansados- se acercaba cada ves mas la noche, lo cual me asustaba un poco, pero decidí hacer caso, pues en cierto punto tenia razón…

-Saito, ¿conocías a esos hombres?

-No

-Y… ¿sabes a que se referían en cuanto a eso de "guerra"?, ¿estallará una guerra?

-Puede ser que así sea, aunque eso no me importa, a mi me contrataron para luchar…

-¡No digas eso!, ¡las guerras son horribles mucha gente sufre!, suenas como si solo te importaras tú.

-¿Y que si así es?, ¿no es normal importarse solo a si mismo?

-Si, no… o sea… ¡en el mundo no estas solo!, no puedes interesarte solo en ti… y no en la gente que te rodea…

-Si tienes una razón valida habla, sino calla, sos muy escandalosa- no estaba muy segura de que contestarle, asíque calle…

-¡Encontrare un mejor motivo!- y el simplemente esquivo la mirada.

-Continuemos, falta poco para que nuestros caminos se separen y…-mis oídos dejaron de escucharlo, al ritmo se mis parpados se cerraban…

Sentí movimiento cerca mío y abrí los ojos, la situación no fue de las mas normales, ya que sobre mi cuerpo estaba el de Saito, su mano izquierda sobre mi cabeza, la derecha sobre mi boca, -no hagas ruido- susurro, y asentí con la cabeza, dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba la suya, a lo lejos se veían tres personas a caballo, al parecer, las mismas que habían pasado ante nosotros aquella tarde, mire a mi alrededor, Kaoru estaba oculta entre la hierba sin moverse, tenia sus ojos abiertos y guardaba silencio.

_-¿Kasama, hacia falta retroceder hasta aquí?-_ se quejaba el hombre morocho.

-_Sentí la presencia de sangre Oni…-_ respondió el hombre rubio

-_Yo no, se que estas desesperado pero…_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-Tu dama te espera mas adelante, quizás algún Oni de los que se dirige al pueblo paso por aquí y se lastimo._

_-La sensación no es muy fuerte… debe haber ocurrido algo así (aunque es muy difícil), volvamos-_dijo, y los tres regresaron por donde habían vuelto, una ves se hubo ido el peligro, Saito se aparto de mi.

Estuvimos una hora despiertos en medio de la oscuridad, de pronto Saito se puso de pié,-me marcho-dijo.

-Pero, aun es de noche.

-Si quieren venir síganme, sino se quedan solas aquí.

-Otra ves estas pensando solo en ti, ¿podrás guiarte en medio de la noche?

-No temo a la oscuridad

-Pero… ¿podrás defenderte si esos hombres vienen por ti?

-Soy conciente del peligro, se como hacerles frente

-¿No te importa si te ganan?, ¿o si quedas herido después de la batalla?, ¿Qué va a suceder entonces si estas solo?

-¿Te preocupas por mi?-susurró muy bajo

-Saito…

-Me quedaré despierto hasta que te duermas, y mientras tanto te dibujaré un mapa con la ruta que deben seguir… ¿esta bien?, pero no puedo quedarme aquí mucho mas, no después de haber visto a esos hombres…

-Pero…

-Vamos Chizuru…- se acerco a mi, corrió el borde de mi camisa y el lazo abriéndola, y antes de que pudiera tenerlo, beso mi cuello- ahora duerme, yo estaré a tu lado mientras estas indefensa, ahora ya no solo voy a pensar en mi…

No se que fue de el, solo se que cuando abrí los ojos alumbraba sobre mi un fuerte sol, y sobre un mapa encontré una flor…

Asasadsadsada….perdon por tardar… pero los finales de la facu me tuvieron a mil x.x … pero aquí esta…aquí esta…xDDD … jeje … -u- pervertido este Saito…. Quien sera el prox en aparecer?...chan chan (?) … hasta el prox. Cap~


End file.
